Left Alone
by former-angel-14
Summary: Occurs after Day of Reckoning 2. Everything seemed to have changed between Maximoff & Lance. Or maybe some stayed the same...spoiler for Ep 34: Stuff of Villians. Slash. PL
1. left alone

*D: This is not my story. IlfirinHeriOfValar, my cousin, wrote this and for some blahdiblah fucking useless pointless unmentioned reason she wanted ME to post it. Probably wanting me to act. have something up. And so. This is not my story. I do not like Evolution at ALL. Ok, so, well, flamers WELCOME!!! Flame this all you like!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
D: I own pretty much nothing. I'm poor. The only things I could claim mine would be the piece of gum that gave me this idea and a notebook and a pen where my shrink told me to write down the things that make me want to hang myself. Well, that's all. Oh, and my set of the LOTR trilogy + the Hobbit and my 3 trusted disks.   
  
A: This is a SLASH. S-L-A-S-H. If you don't know what that means, I ex-courage (I know it's discourage. But hey, it's fun!) you to continue reading this. To the pips who know what it means and is offended by it, LEAVE!!! Do NOT start reading this then start saying EEEEEWWWWW!!! then start sending me an email with hundreds of curses that would turn Logan into a ballerina! And lastly to the pips who know what it means and is so NOT offended by it ... REVIEWWWWW!!!!!   
  
Warning: Homophobic homo sapiens who walk this earth, DO NOT read THIS.  
  
R: R. All the graphic mats have been deleted. yes. for ff.net has threatened me.   
  
Oh, I almost forgot. This HAPPENS AFTER SEASON 2 FINALE. Just remember one thing: This occurs after Season 2 and could be a spoiler for Episode 34: Stuff of Villians. Lance still has a grudge against Pietro ...  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
LEFT ALONE  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
It was another typical day at the Brotherhood with no excitement, no tension floating up in the atmosphere. Or maybe there was because it was said that Tabitha would be dropping by to fetch Wanda for their Shopping Spree. That brought anxiety. Anyways, Wanda, who met Tabitha weeks ago and got really, really along with the girl [considering the fact that they seem to like and hate the same things but then contrary to the fact that Wanda was quite angsty and Tabby was more of a bouncy person] was eagerly waiting for Boom boom out side the lawn. She was informed that Tabitha was dragging along the Magma.   
  
"Magma? That volcano girl?" Blob asked, poking Wanda at the side. Wanda sighed. Oh gawd, I forgot to mention. Froggy and Fred were going to be tagging along. Much to Wanda's dismay.  
  
"Yeah, now would you two please Shut up? I want to wait in peace,"   
  
Todd, being his gentleman-like self, hopped beside Wanda and looked at the Witch with a smile, "I think you mean 'Shut up Blob'. After all, you don't really want to shut your date up. Do you?"  
  
Wanda grimaced.  
  
"This is not a date. You are not my date. We are not on a date," Wanda said, trying to control her temper, "Tabitha just INSISTED that the two of you boneheads accompany us because she said you wouldn't be any problem,"  
  
"Really?" Todd asked.   
  
"Knew it. She still loves us," Fred said.  
  
Wanda sighed. She just wished Tabitha was right. Moments later, Tabitha's new convertible came speeding up the front lawn. Fred and Todd were knocked off their wits at the sight of the glorious vehicle in front of them.  
  
"Where the hell'd you get it, man?" Todd asked, hoarsely, recovering from his state of shock. Tabitha came out the driver's seat and smiled, "Around. If you know what I mean,"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit," Fred said, shaking his head. Tabitha nodded then pulled the person sitting next to her up for the rest to see. The girl had a long brown hair that went down til her waist. She was a morena. She was wearing a denim jacket and a pair of pedal pants that fitted her just right.   
  
"Pips, meet Amara," Amara smiled at the group in such a friendly way one would have not thought she was an X-man. Todd and Wanda stepped forward and lent Amara their hands.   
  
"Wanda,"  
  
"Am Todd," Amara reached out and shook both of their hands. Then she turned to Fred.  
  
"And you must be Fred," She concluded, reaching out for the big guy to shake her hand. Fred took it, shyly and blushed which thankfully nobody noticed. Except maybe for Amara.   
  
"Well, enough talk. Let's go shoppin'!!!" And in a swift moment, they sped away, leaving the boarding standing in silence like a haunted house. The place was completely desserted, ruled over by stillness and utter silence. The wind had died down. Funny thing was, it came back, rustling pass fallen leaves like a speed racer then disappearing quickly. The door opened and shut close in a single second. Now, 2 people were in the boarding ...  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Lance yawned and strode towards the bathroom. It was silent and he knew instantly that Fred, Todd and Wanda were gone. But why didn't he even hear them leave? He shrugged. Not like it really mattered anyways. He faced the mirror and reached out for his toothbrush. Half-way thru brushing, he thought of taking a bath and took off his shirt. As he bent down the sink to spit, a familiar, spine tingling voice spoke.   
  
"Nice view," Lance stood up straight in alarm and looked around. Nobody was there. 'Must be a figment of my imagination,' He thought. But doubt was eating him.   
  
When he turned back to the mirror, there was a message written on it that assured him there WAS somebody else in the house. He touched the letters. Lipstick.   
  
Quickly, he ran out of the bathroom and called out.   
  
"Who's there?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Oi! Show yourself,"  
  
Silence.   
  
This was getting really creepy. Lance walked back and turned towards his room. He was about to enter when a hand stopped him.  
  
"I am," The hands turned him around and without warning, one of them hit him. Hard. Lance flew across the hall and landed head first. Clutching his now throbbing head, the earth quaker looked up.   
  
Pietro.   
  
Anger flamed up in his eyes and hatred blinded him.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lance growled, standing up, hands clenched. Pietro, who was leaning against the door, smirked.   
  
"To fuck you. Is that a reasonable answer? Yeah. It is. I do think it is," He replied in the same fast manner he always did. But now with a greater malice. The ground started to shake.   
  
"GET OUT!!!" Lance roared, "We're thru. Ever since the Sentinal ... You betrayed the group. Me. You destroyed our friendship. The Brotherhood. And most importantly, us,"  
  
Pietro's smile faded away and he glared at Lance.  
  
"You're wrong. I did it for us, Lance. My father offered power. For us, Lance, I did it for us,"  
  
"I don't think so," The ceiling started to rip apart as the ground shaked ever so violently. Pietro suddenly disappeared and as sudden as Lance lost sight of him was as sudden as a painful blow came upon his chest. Lance dropped to the floor and the ground stopped shaking.   
  
"Maybe you don't think. Or maybe you just don't see it that way, Lance. And that's what I came here to do," Pietro cried, approaching Lance's limp body, "To make you see,"  
  
Lance came back to his senses quickly and rolled over and kicked Pietro in the shin. Now, it was Peitro's turn to fall to the ground. Lance took this oppurtunity to finish the white haired teen off. He lunged at the boy in fury, almost forgetting that Pietro was as fast as an express train. Pietro made him remember this as he quickly disappeared again.  
  
"You can't catch me Lance. Never," He said from behind. Lance whipped around but he wasn't there.  
  
"Give it up, Alvers," Turn. Gone.  
  
"I won't. Show yourself you fucking pest and fight!" Lance exclaimed.   
  
"I already told you -" Turn. Gone.  
  
"-I didn't come here to fight -" Turn. Gone.  
  
"-I came here for you, love," Finally, Pietro showed up. He was smiling and it irritated Lance. He threw a punch which Pietro easily dodged.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare call me LOVE!!!" Pietro once again frowned.  
  
"Why? Did that fucking little Kitty girlfriend of yours finally got you to chain yourself to her and be fucking loyal?!" Lance tried as much as he could to hit the traitor but he couldn't.  
  
"Shut up!" Pietro's face darkened and he came up from behind Lance and pushed the unexpecting teen up the wall, "You and Her?!?"  
  
"No and it's none of your fucking business," Lance said thru gritted teeth and put all his strength to push the younger mutant off him which he succeeded in, easily. He faced Pietro but didn't make an attempt to hurt him. He was tired and he didn't need this shit. He knew that around this person - heartless mutant person - he would grow weak because of the hate and the past Pietro was trying to make him remember. He needed to get away. Gathering himself up, he shoved Pietro aside and headed for his room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Pietro asked, disappointment and curiousity shown thru his voice.  
  
"When I get back out, I don't ever want to see you again. I just would like to inform you that you have nothing to go back to. After what you did? No way. No fucking way, Pietro. You have no group, no friends, no me," Lance said, spitefully, feeling his rib cage crush his heart as he said those words. He didn't know if he meant it or not. He wanted revenge but somehow he couldn't do it. Though he knew he needed to get away from Pietro before what he knew he felt before for the boy comes back again, "You have nothing here to find but hate,"  
  
And with one last glare, Lance entered his room and was about to slam the door shut when warm and soft lips locked with his, making him feel weak and limp. Something he was ever so familiar with. And something he missed ever so much. He was again shoved up a wall and this time, he didn't protest. Pietro broke away and tears were running down his cheeks. Tears. He looked regretful and probably nothing like what he looked like this morning.   
  
"I'm sorry," He cried, kissing Lance, "I'm so sorry,"  
  
Lance didn't know what to do but a part of him that had been and was still being overshadowed with the loathing he felt for the crying figure before him suddenly started to function again. He hated it. He hated being controlled by it. He was too late. He couldn't get away anymore. And he knew nothing of what or how to stop it. It was powerful. And he knew what it was. It was love.   
  
"Shh," Lance found himself wrapping his arms around the body he missed but hated more than anything at the same time. But like said, he couldn't control what he thought had disappeared so long ago. Tears formed in his own eyes, "I do still love you. But there's more hate than it,"  
  
"I'm not stopping you from hating me," Pietro replied, sadly and almost regretfuly, "It's good to know how you feel,"  
  
"Good. Don't cry. It's gonna make this suck,"   
  
-*-*-*-  
  
As they laid there, the old mutant cuddling up to the younger mutant, they could hear the door downstairs slam shut and open again. Pietro sighed heavily. He kissed Lance on the lips once again, making it the best one for he felt like it would be their last which he dreaded most.  
  
"Good night, love," He said, sweetly. Lance feared this moment but he knew he had to let go. And he did. And Pietro vanished.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"I had a good time," Amara said, smiling at Fred as sweet as she could. Fred blushed.   
  
"Me, too. I-I mean it was-you know, goo-good to -" Before Fred could finish his sentence, Amara kissed him on the cheeks then smiled again.  
  
"I know. It was good to have met you too. I hope to see you soon. And if possible, not in a battle,"   
  
"AMARA!!!" Tabitha screamed from the car. She had just given Wanda one last hug and Todd a peck on the cheek who hopped after Wanda as fast as his legs could take him when the scarlet witch turned to leave. Amara sighed and then bid farewell to Freddy before running towards Tabby. For her, this had been such an interesting day.  
  
-FIN-  
  
Uh. One word:  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. a note not from the author but from me

I have no plan on continuing this... but i'll ask misheal if she would like to. who? THE WRITER OF THIS DAMNED FIC!!! Like I said, I did not write this. Ilfirin did. ilfirinheriofvalar. Want this to get updated? Tell her... just look for her i.d. and curse her stupid ass in one of her stories... and then threaten her that if she doesn't update you'll kill her... that'll work. oh yeah flame her! FLAME HER!!! FLAME!!!!! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
love.  
  
jovy... *8*  
  
here's to you -DIFFUSER  
  
get it on -DIFFUSER 


End file.
